The GI SPORE Administrative Core supports projects and investigators by managing SPORE resources, communication and outreach, and by fostering the interaction among investigators, collaborators, other VICC SPOREs, other GI SPOREs, the patient and advocate community and the NCI. This management and support is accomplished by administrative and scientific meetings of SPORE investigators with oversight provided by the Internal and External Advisory Boards. Specific functions of the Core include: 1. To coordinate all GI SPORE cancer-related research 2. To administer the Developmental Research Program (DRP) 3. To administer the Career Development Program (CDP) 4. To create and prepare documents and reports to ensure compliance with federal regulations and reporting requirements 5. To monitor and manage financial resources 6. To serve as the point of contact for GI SPORE investigators and patient advocates 7. To organize and schedule GI SPORE project meetings for oversight, communication, administration, evaluation, collaboration, outreach and education 8. To coordinate communications with other GI SPOREs, VU SPOREs, VICC, VUMC, Epithelial Biology Center (EBC), Ayers Institute, Digestive Diseases Research Center (DDRDC) and collaborators 9. To organize annual External and Internal Advisory Board (EAB & IAB) meetings 10. To organize, along with the other Vanderbilt Lung and Breast SPORE administrative cores, the quarterly VICC SPORE PI meetings 11. To proactively identify academic (Meharry Medical College, Melbourne University) and pharmaceutical (GE Healthcare, Novartis) interactions that will enhance the conduct of the GI SPORE program, taking special advantage of opportunities provided through Vanderbilt's Clinical & Translational & Science Award (CTSA)